ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Majo no Takkyūbin
Majo no Takkyuubin (jap. 魔女の宅急便) ist ein Kinderbuch von Eiko Kadono und wurde von Akiko Hayashi illustriert. Verfilmt wurde das Buch von Studio Ghibli als Kikis kleiner Lieferservice. Unter dem gleichen Namen (eines anderen Verleihers) erschien der Film unter der Regie von Takashi Shimizu. Handlung Die junge Hexe Kiki wird dreizehn Jahre alt. Für sie ist die Zeit gekommen ihre Mutter Kokiri, die ebenfalls eine Hexe ist, und ihren Vater Okino zu verlassen, um eine selbstständige Hexe zu werden. Diese Phase durchlaufen alle Hexen, um eine vollwertige Hexe zu werden. Sie kommt in einer Stadt an, wo keine Hexen aktiv sind. Sie muss dort zurecht kommen und ihre Zauberkraft zu nutzen wissen. Bei diesem Ritual begleitet sie ihr Kater Jiji. Veröffentlichungen Das Buch wurde am 25. Januar 1985 von Fukuinkan Shoten veröffentlicht. Da das Buch in Japan sehr beliebt und erfolgreich ist, wurden weitere sechs Bücher zur Haupthandlung veröffentlicht. Das erste Buch ist jedoch das bekannteste Werk, weil es von Hayao Miyazaki adaptiert wurde. Am 01.09.1989 erschien eine Neuauflage der Geschichte als Manga mit Screenshots aus dem Film. Eikos Buch wurde am 1. Februar 2003 in englische Sprache übersetzt publiziert. Die Beliebtheit des Buchs ist ungebrochen und es wurde 2014 als Realverfilmung adaptiert. Dieser Film orientiert sich am Kinderbuch und nicht an Miyazakis Werk. Auszeichnungen *23.Noma-Award für Jugendliteratur *34.Shogakukan Award für Kinderliteratur *IBBY-Ehrenliste 1986IBBY Honour List (1956-2006) (22.Juni 2007) Fortsetzungen Kiki-kinderbuch-2.jpg|Band 2 Kiki-kinderbuch-3.jpg|Band 3 Kiki-kinderbuch-4.jpg|Band 4 Kiki-kinderbuch-5.jpg|Band 5 Majo no Takkyuubin 2 Majo no Takkyuubin 2: Kiki to Atarashii Mahou (jp. 魔女の宅急便その2 キキと新しい魔法, dt. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice 2: Kiki und ihre neue Magiekraft) ist das zweite Buch der Serie. Veröffentlicht wurde es am 30.Juni 1993 und enthält 16 Kapiteln. Illustriert wurde sie von Takako HironoNovel Pictures of Kiki's Delivery Service (22.Juni 2007). Majo no Takkyuubin 3 „Majo no Takkyuubin 3: Kiki to mou Hitori no Majo 7“ (jap. 魔女の宅急便その3 キキともうひとりの魔女, dt. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice 3: Kiki und die anderen Hexen) ist das dritte Buch. Veröffentlicht am 20.Oktober 2000 mit 12 Kapiteln. Majo no Takkyuubin 4 „Majo no Takkyuubin 4: Kiki no Koi“ (jap. 魔女の宅急便その4 キキの恋, dt. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice 4: Kikis Liebe) ist das vierte Buch. Veröffentlicht am 10.März 2004 mit 10 Kapiteln. Majo no Takkyuubin 5 „Majo no Takkyuubin 5: Mahou no Tomarigi“ (jap. 魔女の宅急便その5 魔法の止まり木, dt. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice 5: Sitzast der Magie) ist das fünfte Buch. Veröffentlicht am 9.Mai 2007. Majo no Takkyuubin 6 „Majo no Takkyuubin 6: Sorezore no Tabidachi“ (jap. 魔女の宅急便その6 それぞれの旅立ち, dt. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice 6: Alle ihre Reisen) ist das sechste Buch. Veröffentlicht im Oktober 2009. Dieses Buch ist die Sammlung von den bisher 5 erschienenen Bücher. Vorgeschichte Das Werk Majo no Takkyūbin Bangai-hen: Sono-chan ga Osono-san ni Natta Wake wurde von Miho Satake illustriertIT Media (jap.), Rocket News (eng.), abgerufen 08.03.2014. Die Geschichte kann man kostenfrei in japanische Sprache u8nter Fukuinkan lesen. Die Geschichte handelt von Osono als Kind, die früher noch Sono hieß, in der Bäckerei Gütiokipänjä. Sie will Schauspielerin werden, jedoch wurde sie Bäckerin. Die Geschichte wird mit dem nächsten Band fortgesetzt, in der sie auf ihren zukünftigen Mann Fukuo trifft. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Adaption